eigafandomcom-20200229-history
List of live-action Japanese movies: H
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. H * 2007 Habu to Genkotsu 「ハブと拳骨」 * 1987 Hachiko Monogatari * 2007 Hafez: Perusha no Uta * 1987 Hahako Kankin: Mesu * 1963 Haikei Tenno Heika Sama * 2000 Haitoku no Yakata Shimai Ijiri * 2000 Hakata Movie: Chinchiromai * 1978 Hakatakko Junjo 「博多っ子純情」 * 2004 Hakenkreuz no Tsubasa * 1975 Hakkin Nikubuton * 1977 Hakkinbon Bijin Ranbu Yori: Semeru! * 1999 Hakuchi: The Innocent * 1979 Hakuchyu no Shikaku * 1986 Hakui Chokyo * 1983 Hakujasho * 1997 Hakusen Nagashi 19 no Haru * 1999 Hakusen Nagashi Hatachi no Kaze * 1996 Hakusyuu no Toki * 2004 Half a Confession * 2008 Half Empty or Half Full 「半身半義」 (Hanshin Hangi) * 2009 Halfway 「ハルフウェイ」 * 2003 Hana 「花」 * 2004 Hana & Alice 「花とアリス」 (Hana to Arisu) * 2008 Hana Kage 「花影」 * 2008 Hana no Fukuro 「花の袋」 * 1964 Hana no Oedo no Musekinin * 1998 Hana no Oedo no Tsuribaka Nisshi * 1995 Hana Yori Dango * 2008 Hana Yori Dango: Final 「花より男子～ファイナル～」 * 2006 Hana Yori mo Naho 「花よりもなほ」 * 2006 Hanada Shonen-shi * 1961 Hanagasa Futari Wakushu * 1961 Hanakurabe Tanuki Dochu * 2008 Hanawa Chiredomo 「石内尋常高等小学校　花は散れども」 * 1968 Hanayahanaru Shotai * 2008 Handsome Suit 「ハンサム★スーツ」 * 2005 Hanging Garden * 1970 Hangyaku no Melody * 1987 Hanjuku Madonna: Oishii Futomomo * 2007 Hannin ni Tsugu 「犯人に告ぐ」 * 1972 Hanzo the Razor * 1973 Hanzo the Razor 2: The Snare * 1974 Hanzo the Razor 3: Who's Got the Gold? * 2007 Happily Ever After 「自虐の詩」 (Jigyaku no Uta) * 2001 The Happiness of the Katakuris 「カタクリ家の幸福」 (Katakuri-ke no Kofuku) * 1961 Happiness of Us Alone * 2005 Happy Birthday * 2008 Happy Darts 「HAPPY ダーツ」 * 1999 Happy Family Plan * 2008 Happy Flight 「ハッピーフライト」 * 1997 Happy-Go-Lucky * 1997 Happy People 「ハッピーピプル」 * 1962 Harakiri 「切腹」 (Seppuku) * 2005 Harami: Shiroi Kyofu * 1997 Hard Boiled 「ハード・ボイルド」 * 2008 Hard Revenge, Milly 「ハード・リベンジ、MILLY」 * 2005 Hardest Night!!, A * 1984 Hare Tokidoki Satsujin * 2001 Harmful Insect 「害虫」 (Gaichu) * 2006 Haru, Barneys de * 1980 Haru Kanaru Soro * 1985 Haru no Kane * 2008 Haru yo Koi 「春よこい」 * 1993 Haruka, Nosutarujii * 1987 Hashi no Ue ni Oide yo * 2001 Hashire! Ichiro * 2008 Hatenkou Ryoku: A Miracle of Hakone 「破天荒力 A miracle of Hakone」 * 1986 Hatsujo Musume Guri-guri Asobi * 2006 Hatsukoi 「初恋」 * 2007 Hatsuyuki no Koi: Virgin Snow * 2007 Haunted Samurai, The * 1987 Hawaiian Dream * 1961 Hayauchi Yaro * 2005 Hazard * 2005 Haze * 1983 Headphone Lullaby * 1955 Heart, The * 1982 Heart, Beating in the Dark 「闇打つ心臓」 * 2006 Heart, Beating in the Dark 「闇打つ心臓」 * 1987 Heartbreak Yakuza, The * 2005 Heartful of Love, A * 1982 Hearts and Flowers for Tora-san * 1999 Heat After Dark * 2007 Heat Island 「ヒートアイランド」 * 1981 Heat Shimmer Theater * 1990 Heaven and Earth * 2000 Heaven Cannot Wait Special: The Final Assignment * 1979 Heaven Sent * 2004 Heaven Sent * 2006 Heavenly Forest * 1992 Heavenly Sin * 2004 Heaven's Bookstore * 2009 Heaven's Door 「ヘブンズ・ドア」 * 2008 Hebi ni Pierce 「蛇にピアス」 * 1995 Heisei Musekinin-ikka: Tokyo Deluxe * 1965 Heitai Yakuza * 1966 Heitai Yakuza Daidasso * 1966 Heitai Yakuza Datsugoku * 1968 Heitai Yakuza Godatsu * 1967 Heitai Yakuza Nagurikomi * 1967 Heitai Yakuza Ore ni Makasero * 2006 Helen the Baby Fox 「子ぎつねヘレン」 (Kogitsune Helen) * 2004 Hellevator: The Bottled Fools 「グシャノビンヅメ」 (Gusha no Bindume) * 1972 Hellish Love * 1991 Hello Porcupine * 1977 Hell's Gate Island * 1996 Helpless * 2005 Henshin * 2007 Hero * 2004 Hero? Tenshi ni Aeba * 2008 Hey Japanese! Do You Believe Peace, Love and Understanding? 2008 「2008年、イマドキジャパニーズよ。愛と平和と理解を信じるかい？」 (2008-nen, Imadoki Japanese yo. Ai to Heiwa to Rikai o Shinjirukai?) * 1992 Heya * 1969 Hi! London * 2002 Hi wa Mata Noboru * 2005 Hibi 「火火」 * 2005 Hidden Blade, The 「隠し剣 鬼の爪」 (Kakushi Ken Oni no Tsume) * 1958 Hidden Fortress, The 「隠し砦の三悪人」 (Kakushi-toride no San-akunin) * 2008 Hidden Fortress, The 「隠し砦の三悪人」 (Kakushi-toride no San-akunin) * 2008 Hiding, The 「潜伏」 * 1994 High Class Bathhouse Sex Technique: Blissful Secret Acts 「高級ソープテクニック４ 悶絶秘戯」 (Kokyu Soap Technique: Monzetsu Higi) * 1961 High Noon for Gangsters 「白昼の無頼漢」 (Hakuchu no Buraikan) * 1970 High School Boss * 2001 High School Girl's Friend * 1992 Hikarigoke * 1996 Hikari no Kawa 「光の川」 * 2007 Himitsu na Okusan 2: Kyoto Gion no Maki * 1995 Himeyuri Memorial Tower 「ひめゆりの塔」 (Himeyuri no Tou) * 2005 Hinagon * 2005 Hinokio * 1995 Hiroshima * 1976 Hiroshima Jingi: Hitojichi Dakkai Sakusen * 1991 Hiruko the Goblin 「ヒルコ 妖怪ハンター」 (Hiruko: Yokai Hunter) * 1973 Hirusagari no Joji Koto-mandara * 1972 Hirusagari no Joji: Uramado * 1986 His Motorbike, Her Island * 1998 Hisai * 2004 Hitch-Hike * 2007 Hito ga Hito o ai Suru Koto no Doshiyo mo Nasa 「人が人を愛することのどうしようもなさ」 * 1976 Hito Goroshi * 2003 Hitokiri Ginji * 1992 Hitozuma Gomon: Sandan-zeme * 2002 Hitsuji no Uta * 2002 Hiwamata Noboru * 1961 Hogs and Warships * 1977 Hokuriku Proxy War 「北陸代理戦争」 (Hokuriku Dairi Senso) * 2007 Hokushin Naname ni Sasu Tokoro 「北辰斜にさすところ」 * 2005 Hold Up Down 「ホールドアップダウン」 * 2001 Hole in the Sky 「空の穴」 (Sora no Ana) * 1986 Homance, A * 1996 Home of Acorns * 1994 Homeless Child * 2008 Homeless Chugakusei 「ホームレス中学生」 * 1983 Hometown * 1987 Honba Jyoshikou Manual: Hatsukoi Binetsu-hen * 1992 Honban Joyu * 1992 Honban: Vibe Sekkan * 2006 Honey & Clover 「ハチミツとクローバー」 (Hachimitsu to Clover) * 1963 Hong Kong Crazy Sakusen * 1990 Hong Kong Paradise * 1992 Honjin Satsujin Jiken * 1974 Hono no Shozo * 2003 Honor 37: The Rule of Vengeance * 1977 Honor of Japan * 1964 Horafuki Taikoki * 1984 Horizon, The * 1969 Horrors of Malformed Men 「江戸川乱歩全集 恐怖奇形人間」 (Edogawa Rampo Taizen: Kyoufu Kikei Ningen) * 1990 Hoshi wo Tsugu Mono * 1985 Hoshikuzu Kodai no Densetsu * 1986 Hoshizora no Mukou no Kuni * 1997 Hotaru no Yado * 2002 Hotel Hibiscus * 2004 Hotel Venus, The * 2001 Hotoke * 2007 Hottentot Apron - Sketch 「ホッテントットエプロン－スケッチ」 * 2006 Houkyou Monogatari * 1977 House 「ハウス」 * 1995 House of Sleeping Beauties * 1986 House on Fire 「火宅の人」 (Kataku no Hito) * 1995 How Old is the River? * 2007 How to Become Myself * 1991 However... * 2006 Hula Girls * 1968 Human Bullet, The * 1992 Human Murder Weapon, A * 2007 Humming Life 「ハミングライフ」 * 2006 Humoresque: Sakasama no Chou * 1995 Hunted, The * 2004 Hunter and the Hunted, The 「油断大敵」 * 1979 Hunter in the Dark * 2001 Hush! 「ハッシュ!」 * 2003 Hyaku Iro Megane * 2008 Hyakuhachi 「ひゃくはち」 * 1987 Hyoryu Kyoshitsu * 1999 Hypnosis * 2000 Hysteric